Cro-Marmot
Cro-Marmot is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric yellow-green marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears a leopard skin loincloth and holds a wooden club in his hand. His color may be due to the fact that the ice's hue blends in with his natural color. He is somehow able to perform many tasks off-screen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands, which leads to the majority of the character's humor. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's encased in serves as a protection from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable. When they are not, they involve a form of heat or disasters (such as explosions or collapsing bridges). The only episode in which he is not frozen is the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In said episode, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927, but was renewed in 2004. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any starring roles, the only regular episodes where he has anything larger than a featuring role being Snow What? That's What! and Wipe Out!. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed that he is an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, has his own brand of foot powder, held a tour on Broadway, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy, Sniffles, and Truffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. His name is a pun of the word Cro-Magnon. Even though he only made a cameo in the episode Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character. It is said by many fans that he is not a very popular character. They say that he lacks character and personality, similar to Toothy. Most people say they want to see him die more often like the others instead of being a block of ice all the time. Even the staff have said that they do not like his character, which probably is why he shows up so little compared with the others, and are considering making him look like an actual Tree Friend by releasing him from his ice block. As seen in Wipe Out!, Cro-Marmot appears to possess some degree of cryokinesis (ice manipulation), since he is capable of freezing an ocean when he falls into the water. This may be because he is encased in ice, but even so, the ocean freezes over much too fast. Cro-Marmot has only died two confirmed deaths, since his ice block usually protects him from injury. In scenarios he normally would have died in, he is not even injured. And example of this is in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), when Flippy smashes into him with his hummer. This has become a regular gag, where he and other characters are put into dangerous positions, the latter usually ending up dying while Cro-Marmot remains immune. Sometimes he is even partially responsible for their deaths, albeit oblivious to the events around him. Cro-Marmot's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles Love Bites Roles HTF Break Roles Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Ice Cream Man - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con Merchandise Seller - Wrath of Con #Ticket Seller - Happy New Year #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants Debatable Deaths Most of Cro-Marmot's deaths are debatable. His only confirmed deaths so far were in Dino-Sore Days (where he gets chewed apart by a pterosaur), in From Hero to Eternity (where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava), and in Class Act (where every character is killed by the explosion at the end - as confirmed by Warren Graff). Concrete Solution When the bridge collapses, some people think that he died, as he appears a few seconds before. But in the instance of collapsing, only one car is seen on the bridge, and Cro-Marmot isn't in it. After the appearance of Pop and Cub, only Toothy appears dead. Cro-Marmot is in a block on ice which protects him from almost everything, so he may have survived in this episode. Wrath of Con When the Comic Con Convention Center collapses, he would be crushed. However, it's uncertain whether or not he was still inside the center, as he doesn't appear in the auditorium like the other characters. Furthermore, his block of ice could protect him from this death as well. Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. (Confirmed by Warren Graff) #Dino-Sore Days: Is chewed up by a pterodactyl and fed to its babies. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and then burned by lava. Debatable Deaths #Concrete Solution: Dies in a bridge collapse. #Wrath of Con: Dies when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Debatable and death not seen) #Dumb Ways to Die: Dies when his ice block melts due to too many neon signs and electric lights on his house. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Wipe Out - Gets a surfing trophy rammed into his ice block, cracking it slightly. (Debatable whether this counts as an injury or not) #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Is hit and sent into a doorway by Flippy's car, getting himself stuck and killing Cuddles and Toothy in the process. #Dino-Sore Days: Is kicked in the back by a dinosaur, causing his intestines fall out of his stomach. #Wrath Of Con: Injured (if not killed) when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses. #Between Dino-Sore Days and the main series: Is frozen in a block of ice. (Permanent) #Concrete Solution: Is injured (if not killed) in a bridge collapse. Additional #N'ice Pitch Wallpaper: Gets his ice block cracked after it is hit by a baseball. Number of Kills Additional Games #Ice Slide: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, and Pop when he slides into them. #Run and Bun: Kill Lammy, Handy, Mime, Flippy, Cuddles, and Disco Bear with his ice cream truck. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 82.7% *Breaks, Kringles & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 81% *Total Rate: 89.28% Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Rodents Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Adult Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Hair Category:Characters Named After Their Species Category:Characters Voiced by Dean MacDonald Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters without Pac-Man Eyes